Love in the highlands
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend HighlandSlut91 and my friend VickyASpicyBabe.**

* * *

**Love in the highlands**

**Princess Merida is a virgin...sort of. She has jerked guys off and given blowjobs, but no dick has ever been inside her pussy.**

She wants to get fucked though.

On this day she sit outside, drinking ale.

It's a very nice summer day.

"What man can give me a good fuckie fuckie?" mumbles Merida, tired of being a woman who hasn't been fucked properly by a horny man.

There are plety of men around and most of them have big thick dicks under their kilts, but many of them are also related to Merida by blood and many of those who aren't, Merida doesn't find to be very attractive.

Despite her personlity as an independent and badass woman she is still very much a woman so she doesn't want any random dude to be her first fuck, she wants it to be with someone who is at least smart and handsome.

"Nice." thinks Merida with a smile when she sees her father King Fergus rolling up his kilt and taking a piss.

Merida's father has a big manly dick.

It makes Merida horny looking at her father when he piss.

"Ahhh, damn..." moans King Fergus as huge amonts of warm piss float out of his big heavy dick.

"No...dad would never fuck me." thinks Merida.

She would be okay with her father fucking her. That would be incest, but she'd still be okay with it. This might seem weird since she is against sex with men who she are less close to by blood such as cousins. Merida's reasons for being fine with getting fucked by her father is that she think it is a way for daughter and father to show love for each other.

"Shit..." gasps King Fergus when he notice that his daughter sees him.

"Dad...sorry..." says Merida.

"Not a problem, girl." says King Fergus.

"Okay." says Merida with a cute smile.

It is no secret that King Fergus is an oversexual man. He fuck his wife at least once a day.

"I've a question, dad..." says Merida.

"Ask me then." says King Fergus.

"Can you please fuck me?" says Merida.

"Yes, of course, baby." says King Fergus, getting horny.

"Your dick seems into the idea too." says Merida when she sees how her father's large dick get stiff and ready for sex.

"I'm a skilled fucker. Your mom would agree. That's one of the reasons you exist." says King Fergus.

"Awesome." says Merida as she roll up her dress and bend forward over a table.

"Here we go, girl." says King Fergus as he slide his dick into Merida's pussy and fuck her from behind.

"Mmm, that's sexy!" moans Merida, all horny.

King Fergus is just as horny as his daughter.

"Your pussy is very fuckable!" moans King Fergus in a deep manly voice.

"Thanks, daddy!" moans Merida in her best slut-tone.

King Fergus fuck hard, but Merida love it, even though it is her first time.

"Yeah! Holy fuck!" moans King Fergus.

"Yay! Your dick is so nice!" moans Merida.

"Oh my goodness! What the bloody hell are you two doing?" says Queen Elinor as she suddenly show up and sees what her husband and daughter are doing.

"It's called fucking..." moans Merida with a slutty smile.

"I know that. I meant, why are you two having sex? Incest is disgusting." says Queen Elinor, clearly against her hsuband fucking his daughter.

"Babe, relax. I'm simply teaching our kid what fuckin' is like." says King Fergus.

"Ewww!" says Queen Elinor.

"Mom, what's wrong? Daddy's just giving me a good fuck." moans Merida with an erotic smile.

Queen Elinor throw up and then run away.

"I thought mom love a fuck." says Merida.

"She does and she'll get happy again when I fuck her later!" moans King Fergus.

"Okay!" moans Merida, all horny.

King Fergus is very horny too.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans King Fergus.

"Mmmm!" moans Merida.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans King Fergus.

"Awww...soooo sexy!" moans a happy Merida.

She love being fucked.

"Do you enjoy being fucked, Merida?" moans King Fergus.

"Yes! Very much!" moans Merida.

"Good, baby! This is great for me too!" moans King Fergus.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Merida.

King Fergus fuck harder and faster.

"Yes, me love!" moans Merida.

"So do I, little slut." moans King Fergus.

"Yay." moans Merida.

69 minutes later.

"Cum in me, daddy!" moans Merida.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans King Fergus as he cum in Merida's pussy.

"Yay...sooooo sexy!" moans Merida with pleasure as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

"It was very good. Your pussy is much better than your mother's." says King Fergus.

"Thank you." says Merida.

"Anytime, sexy girl." says King Fergus.

"Awww!" says a happy Merida.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
